The present invention relates to a continuous casting method and, more particularly, to a continuous casting method in which molten metal is poured into a moving mould cavity formed between a casting rotary wheel provided with a peripheral casting groove and a belt contacting the outer periphery of the rotary wheel and covering a part of the casting groove, and the casting solidified at least at its surfaces is continuously pulled out from the moving mould cavity.
When a metal such as, for example, an iron alloy is cast by this continuous casting method, the core portion of the casting does not solidify at the outlet of the moving mould cavity, because of the low heat conductivity of the iron alloy. The pulling out of the casting from the moving mould cavity, therefore, tends to cause a cracking in the inner surface of the solidified shell of the casting. In the worst case, the crack develops to reach the surface of the casting to permit the unsolidified molten metal to flow out through the crack.
In order to avoid the undesirable cracking in the casting during pulling out, it has been proposed to make the peripheral speed of the casting wheel and the peripheral speed of the pinch roller coincide with each other as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open 135624/1979.